1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a human-machine interaction system and, more particularly, to an optical gesture detection device capable of performing the hover detection and the click detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the hand gesture control is operated according to human instinct such that it is widely applied to home appliances and portable electronic devices. The user can implement the specific function only by giving predetermined postures. In this way, more operating functions can be provided in addition to the traditional functions provided by pressing buttons.
The hand gesture control can be divided into the touch control and the hover control according to the operating method thereof, wherein the touch control system generally employs a touch panel such that the user can perform the slide control and the click control on the touch panel. However, the touch panel itself has a high manufacturing cost.
The hover control system generally utilizes an image sensor to detect the hovering gesture, i.e. the optical gesture control system. For example, a camera can be used to capture two-dimensional image frames and the move information can be identified according to the position variation of finger in the successive two-dimensional image frames. However, it is difficult for the hover control system to detect the click event, which is also an important issue in the field.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a gesture detection device that may detect both the hovering operation and click operation by using at least two image sensors and eliminate the interference caused by ambient light.